With the availability of novel devices like portable or mobile devices, it is desirable to be able to reproduce audio/video content on the devices at a plurality of locations, wherein the audio/video content may be previously stored in the device or may be received on-the-fly.
WO 03/049315 A1 shows a method for wirelessly triggering a portable device.
The portable device comprises a memory with previously stored audio/video data to be reproduced based on the wireless triggering according to the location of the user. However, such a method does not provide for a flexible location sensitive reproduction method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,848 concerns a system for providing information on objects of an exhibition. A signal identifying an object is transmitted. A personal interpretive device receives the signal and retrieves information like audio/video data stored in its memory.